You gave up, Now what?
by cammieluvsu
Summary: Katiness ran away with Gale to avoid President Snows threat Now what happens to Peeta who will attend the Quarter quell with him? A mysterious girl from district4 who practically screams defiance, Love will form, true colors will show and a war will begin


**Summary;** What happens when Katiness runs away with Gale and their families to avoid president Snow's threat? What happens to Peeta? Who will take her place in the Quarter quell? Since the only victors can go into the Quarter quell the capitol has the youngest victor who happens to be 17 from district 8 sent in to take her place. But this girl has other plans she like Katiness see's the Capitols true reason for the Hunger Games. What does Peeta and Haymitch think of this girls defiance and rebel personalty? Love will form, true colors will show and the war will begin. (Takes place after the first book and in the beginning of the second) NOT FOR PEETA AND KATINESS FANS!

**You gave up, Now what?**

**POV Peeta**

"What do you mean their gone?" I ask frantically

"As in both families ran off into the forest" Haymitch answered grimly

"Well What about the Quarter quell I mean they can't just send me"

"They already took care of it president Snow said he would stage a mine explosion that killed both families and send in another victor from a different district to take her place the girl should arrive in the next few hours" Although he talked as if he didn't care I heard the hatred at President Snows name. I thought she liked me, or at least tolerated me instead she threw me under the train and ran off with Gale. I know she didn't love me back but that doesn't make the pain any less real. I nodded and avoided his eyes as I left his mess of a house, and headed back to mine.

I walked around in the snow for as long as I dared not caring about the snows harsh winds or the frost nipping at my exposed skin. Then I heard the train tracks give a loud squeek, I cautiously jumped back a little. The doors were thrown open then a girl who was hand-cuffed was pushed out before I could study her two peacekeepers jumped out behind her. She jerked around her back now to me and kicked one square in the jaw and the other in the chest knocking both to the ground. Before she could finish them off a whole squad wrestled her to the ground, a women with a needle passed me by and injected the subtance into the girl. The girl was knocked out cold then dragged from my sight into the town towards.. Victor Village? A cold sweat began to cover my forehead if this was the tribute what chance did I stand?

I walk back over to Victor Village to confirm my suspicions that is the girl tribute Haymitch was talking about. Haymitch staggered out of his homw obviously drunk and over to my side,  
"I think the girl you were talking about is here" I say Haymitch looks in the direction of the now occupied house then shrugged but shortly after grinned like a madman at me.

"Wanna see her?" he asked I just nodded mutely we both walked up to the Peacekeepers who let us pass without a word then another peacekeeper lead us to the girl who now lay harmlessly on a bed asleep. Now that I get a better look at her she's absolutely stunning, long silky brown hair that reached mid back, flawless lightly tanned skin, a toned body that most girls here would kill for. Her face was breathtakingly beautiful no blemishes lovely structure, and from what I could tell naturally pink lips that looked softer than any silk made in the Capitol. I must have zoned out because Haymitch was yelling in my ear what I assumed to be her name, Rose.

Then all of the sudden her eyes snapped open and quickly sat up, her eyes were mesmerizing a cross of blue and green that created an crystal like aqua coloring.

"Who are you?" She asked looking directly at me

"Peeta. Peeta Mellark" I answer

"So I'm stuck with you? Why? What happened to you're girlfriend?" She asked in a sharp tone I glared at her before leaving along with Hatmitch

**Rose POV **

I push myself out of bed and give an icy glare to ever Peacekeeper in the room

"Get. Out" I say they all nod curtly then leave I walk over to the closet put on a pair of light brown lace up boots along with navy jeans a white tank top and a dark brown leather jacket. After I walk out of the house to survey what will now be called my district.


End file.
